Ron, Hermi and Mr Jingles
by Nettey Potter
Summary: R/Hr FLUFF YES YES MAJOR FLUFF ...The rating could be G but i forgot what i wrote...R/R


**A/N- hhehe R/Hr FLUFFFFFFFFFFFF. Its in both Ron's and Hermi's point of view and then at the end its a conversation that they have back to point of view then back to convo LOL.  
**Disclaimer- I own the plot and Ron's teddy bear ,Mr. Jingles, nothing else.  
  
Ron-  
Its been a month that Hermione has been in Bulgaria. Ok well A month 2 days 4 hours 34 minutes and 57 seconds. She went to go visit _Vicky. _Wonderful Bulgarian seeker. Well bugger to him. Not that i care, but today is the day shes coming home. I bet she'll have lots to tell us (Harry and I) when she gets here. I can hear her now *_Oh Viktor and i took moonlight strolls. It was **so** romantic! and he can finally say my name right!*_ Its not like it matters to me or something. Its not like i think she really pretty or i love the way she scrunches up her noses when something's bothering her or that i like it when she wears her hair in a messy bun. The doorbell just rang here she is...  
  
Hermione-  
Im on my way to the burrow. Theres no need to be nervous right? Wrong. I hope that Ron's not mad at me for going to Bulgaria. Not that it matters what he thinks right? Im my own person. I dont need to tell him that Viktor wanted me to stay longer. I dont care what he thinks! Even if he looks cute when hes angry or how the tips of his ears turn bright pink when hes embarrassed or how i feel when im standing next to him in the invisibility cloak. Oh Great were here already. All i have to do is ring the bell thats it. Just ring the bell.  
  
Ron-  
God she has her hair in a messy bun. I bet Vicky _loved_ that bun. WELL ITS MINE TO LOVE. What wrong with me? I should get some rest right? What time is it? 4:00! this day is passing so slow. At least Harry's coming tommorow. Then i might start acting normal.  
What is she doing?? She's _smiling_ at Fred. She didnt smile at _me_!! Why do i care so much? You know why? I reckon i like her as more then a friend...Oh god I _like_ her...  
  
Hermione-   
Well at least someone noticed me! Ginny and i have been talking ever since i got here. Ron didnt even say hi. I guess he's mad. Well to bad just because he cant take it that someone else noticed that i was a girl. Its his fault. Its not even like he like me that way. He probably fancies Lavender or some one. He wouldnt notice that his best friend like likes him. At least i have Ginny to confide in.  
  
Ron-  
Now she's in Ginnys room talking about girl stuff. I bet there going on and on about how wonderful Vicky is. That makes me so mad. Not that she likes him, but he can give her so much more then me. Im just regular Ron Weasley. Im not a great quiddich player, im not rich, im not famous, im not smart, I have nothing. Im better off staying to the side. The loyal best friend.   
  
Hermione-   
Maybe i should talk to him. Tell him how i feel. I bet he laughs in my face. i can hear him now *_i would never go out with **you**. Harry and i just need you to recite Hogwarts a History for us!_* Yea right i think i'll spare myself the humiliation! No one likes the walking book reciting Hermione. Who am i kidding. Ron would never like me.  
  
Ron-  
I have to tell her how i feel. I cant just stand there and lost my chance like i did with the Yule ball. I cant blow this i should march right up to Ginny's room and say Hermione we need to talk.   
  
Hermionie-  
Someone is knocking on Ginny's door. She looks annoyed. Its funny. She looks so harmless but she has that Weasley attitude. Oh my God its Ron. oh oh oh oh oh. Ok Hermionie Pull your self together!  
  
"Hermione, we need to talk"- Ron said. He looked nervous_  
_"Ok" I said leaving Ginnys room   
  
We walked to Ron's room in silence. When we got there i tried to say something smart but i couldnt. laying on Ron's bed was a pink teddy bear.  
  
Ron-  
Smooth ron real smooth.  
  
"Oh um thats, its um thats GINNYS! yea" i mumbled  
"So what did you want to talk about ron" Hermione said  
"I didnt really wanna talk" I said  
"Well that what did you wanna do?" she said  
"This" and i leaned in and kissed her.  
  
I put my arms around her waist and realized that this felt to right. nothing felt more right.   
  
Hermionie-  
He kissed me! HE KISSED ME! Maybe i was wrong about him not liking me.  
God this feels so right i wish we could stay like this forever.  
  
"So" Ron said as we broke away  
"So" I said becoming really interested in the wallpaper pattern.  
"Ireallylikeusoduyawangooutwitme?" he said in one breath  
"Huh?" I said yea real smooth   
He took a deep breath a said. "I really like you and i mean as more then just a friend and i wanna know if you want to go out with me like be my girlfriend?"  
  
_Dont look at his ears dont look at his ears dont look at- DAMN I LOOKED.   
_They were the cutest shade of pink. I melted. I think that im the only girl that fell for Ron Weasley's ears. I grabbed him a kissed him  
  
"Does that answer your question?" I said  
"Yes" he muttered right before we kissed again.  
  
A/N- awwww!! how cute! REVIEW!


End file.
